The purge
by Ironyra
Summary: Dua belas dimana seluruh kejahatan dilegalkan dan yang perlu Levi dan Eren lakukan hanya melakukan sebuah misi kecil./Eren Vop/Untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015


Summary:

Dua belas dimana seluruh kejahatan dilegalkan dan yang perlu Levi dan Eren lakukan hanya melakukan sebuah misi kecil

.

Rate : MA

.

Genre : Suspense, thriller.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Ishamaya

The Purge © James DeMonaco

.

For Levi Movie Fest 2015

.

Promt hari ketiga 21 desember 2015:

Horror, Mystery, thriller – The Purge

.

 **Warning : Violence, death characters, DLDR**

.

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU**

.

Apapun yang terjadi dengan karakter-karakter di fanfik ini murni karena tuntutan jalan cerita.

.

Hari menjelang siang ketika Aku dan Levi-Heichou memersipakan pakaian untuk nanti malam. Seminggu yang lalu pemerintah kota New York mengeluarkan peraturan untuk tidak boleh boleh pergi keluar kota selama dua minggu ke depan, yang berarti seminggu lagi peraturan tersebut tidak berlaku. Seluruh akses masuk maupun keluar New York sudah ditutup sejak seminggu lalu. Dan tiga hari yang lalu pemerintah mengeluarkan peraturan kontrovesional yang disebut "The Purge"

The Purge adalah peraturan pemerintah yang dibuat untuk hari pertama di bulan desember. Mulai jam 06.00 P.M sampai 06.00 A.M pemerintah mencabut seluruh peraturan tentang pembunuhan, perampokkan, pemerkosaan dan jenis kejahatan lain. Ini berarti selama dua belas jam seluruh kejahatan di New York pada dalam kurun dua belas jam dilegalkan.

Kontradiksi dan kericuhan terjadi di berbagai lapisan masyarakat. Semuanya sudah diatur, satu jam setelah pengumuman peraturan tersebut, sebuah perusahaan keamaan terbesar di New York menjual produk baru mereka, produk keamanan yang memang sudah dirancang khusus untuk "The Purge". Ini semua sudah jelas direncanakan. Orang-orang berduit berjejal membeli produk tersebut dan apa daya kaum papa yang mungkin hanya akan menjadi seoonggok daging tak bernyawa di pagi hari kedua desember.

"Eren." Levi- Heichou memanggil namaku dengan tenang, Ia sedang menyemir sepatu oxford yang dua hari lalu Ia beli di tukang loak seharga lima dollar.

Aku membalikkan badan. "Iya, Heichou."

"Panggil Aku Levi saja." Secara jabatan kami berbeda jauh, Levi-heichou adalah ketua bagiku, dan Aku hanya bawahannya. Setidaknya Aku menganggapnya begitu. Secara usiapun kami terpaut cukup jauh, lima belas tahun, tetapi Ia seperti hanya berjarak lima tahun dari Usiaku.

Aku mengangguk paham, entah kenapa Ia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan embel-embel ketua, pak, heichou, kapten atapun sejenisnya. Ia lebih senang Aku memanggilnya Levi.

Aku mengambil jas hitam yang menggantung di dinding lembab ruangan ini, menyetrikanya sampai rapi.

"Kau sudah memersiapkan semuanya?" tanyanya tegas.

"Sudah." Jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Dimana seluruh persiapanmu.'"

"Disana." Aku menunjuk sebuah koper tua dengan stiker warna warni yang sudah memudar.

Aku melirik Levi dari ujung mataku, takut-takut Ia tidak puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Ia membuka koper dan melihat isinya, mengganguk dan mengatakan semuanya beres. Kemudian Ia mengambil koper yang lebih besar dan ukurannya lebih panjang, Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Bentuknya seperti _cutter_ berukuran panjang dan lebih besar dua puluh kali lipat dari _cutter_ pada umumnya. Tepiannya kasar dan sisi tajamnya berkarat.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan." Ia menyeringai, Aku sudah terlalu biasa melihat Ia menyeringai keji, namun hari ini kekejeiannya seperti terakumulasi. Itu terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Nikmati pekerjaan Kita malam hari ini Eren."

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Hari menjelang sore, saat ini tepat jam tiga saat seseorang menelepon Levi.

" _Apa semuanya sudah siap?"_ Aku mendengar suara berat dari telepon genggam Levi.

"Serahkan saja semua padaku, Kau memilih orang yang tepat."

" _Jangan kecewakan Aku."_ Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

.

Aku dan Levi mala mini akan berpartisipasi dalam _The Purge_. Menggelikan, rasanya seperti pesta atau acara amal jika Aku menggunakan kata berpartisipasi. Aku tahu beberapa orang kaya sudah memersiapkan diri mereka dengan persenjataan dan perlindungan ketat di rumahnya. Tapi Aku dan Levi bukan orang bodoh, apalagi Levi, Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar siap untuk bersenang-senang nanti malam.

Kami bukanlah orang baik. Kami membunuh untuk hidup, dan itu kami lakukan tujuh tahun lalu. Mungkin Levi sudah membunuh lebih lama dari yang aku bayangkan. Pengalamannya tidaklah sebanding denganku.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Levi menemukanku di tengah hujan di musim dingin New York. Ia membawaku ke rumahnya, merawatku dan mengajarkanku berbagai hal, bela diri, menembak, merakit senjata dan yang menjadi keahlianku adalah meracik bahan peledak. Tiga tahun kemudian Ia mengajakku bekerja Ia bilang, dan pekerjaan itu adalah membunuh pemilik bar di pusat kota. Levi melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa bekas. Mulai saat itu Aku tahu Aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari Levi, lagipula, untuk apa Aku lepas darinya?

Levi menyalakan televisi, acaranya semua sama, menghitung mundur diberlakukannya _The purge_. Aku bertambah semangat, sepertinya Levi juga begitu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari klien. Teman bermain kita mala mini sepertinya orang-orang penting di Negara ini, tapi Aku tidak peduli. Dengan diberlakukannya _The Purge_ seluruh kejahatan menjadi legal. Polisi bisa apa." Levi mengakhiri bicaranya dengan tertawa puas, sisi lainnya sudah keluar.

Sekarang pukul empat sore, kami sudah siap. Aku mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Levi menggunakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, dasinya berwana abu-abu bergaris emas dan Ia menggunakan sepatu oxford hitam mengkilap.

"Kita memiliki lima target. Mereka semua di kompleks perumahan yang sama, Walter Street."

Ah Aku mengerti, teman bermain kami para politikus dan pengusaha tenyata. Walter Street merupakan jalan yang panjang, namun karena rumah yang dibangun disana besar sehingga hanya dua puluh rumah yang berdiri sepanjang Walker Street, kediaman-kediaman para borjuis. Pantas saja Levi bilang ini akan menyenangkan, Ia paling benci orang kaya.

,

O.o.O.o.O

.

Kami pergi menggunakan sepeda motor dengan penampilan mencolok. Sepasang pria berpenampilan formal. Dibalik jas kami ada senjata dan peluru, apalagi levi. Ia menggendong koper besar berisi _cutter_ besar berkaratnya dan Aku membawa koper berisi bom di bagian depan motor tanpa hawatir akan meledak.

Sepanjang perjalanan semuanya sunyi senyap, taka da yang berani keluar rumah. Aku yakin mereka sedang mengigil ketakutan di dalam lemari atau di suatu tempat di dalam rumah. Beberapa kali kami melihat sekawanan berpakaian preman yang pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik dengan menjarah, merampas segala apapun yang mereka inginkan. Aku tak tahu apa tujuan dibalik dibuatnya _The Purge_. Levi bilang _The Purge_ salah satu tujuannya adlah mengurangi jumlah penduduk di New York, membuat beberapa oknum dengan mudah memiliki kesempatan melakukan kejahatan kecil maupun besar. Ia bilang membunuh hanyalah hal kecil, malam nanti aka nada milyaran dollar masuk ke rekening satu orang karene diberlakukannya _The Purge_ , kejahatan masal yang dilegalkan.

Kami sampai di depan gerbang sebuah komplek pemukiman elit. Gerbangnya tertutup rapat dengan gembok besar dan banyak di depannya, singkatnya waktu pemberitahuan pemberlakuan proyek _The Purge_ membuat mereka tidak bisa dengan cepat membuat system keamanan.

05.45 P.M

Aku menautkan beberapa bom di gerbang tadi, melihat hasi kerjaku yang sempurna dan kembali kepada Levi yang berdiri 300 m dari gerbang. Lima belas menit lagi sampai _the Purge_ dimulai. Levi membuka tabletnya dan melihat tayangan televise online, hitungan mundur dimulai.

3

2

1

DUAR

Gerbang komplek tadi rusak dibagian kunci dan sedikit penyok membuat akses masuk untu kami. Levi menyeringai, Ia mengeluarkan _cutter_ besarnya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hari mulai gelap _pisau berkaratnya_ Ia seret dijalanan, mengeluarkan bunga api karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Levi masuk dan Aku mengikutinya dengan sepeda motor yang berjalan lambat.

"Show Time, Eren."

"Target pertama kita rumah itu!" Levi menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya tudor dengan salju yang sudah dibersihkan. Aku memasangkan pelesak pada pintunya dan berlari menjauh. Pintunya jebol besar, dua meter, ini salah satu _masterpiece-_ ku.

"Biar Aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya." Levi memerintah dan Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami memasuki rumah itu, rumahnya besar dan dalamnya rapi. Kami masuk ke setiap ruangan di lantai bawah bahkan sampai _basement_ tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Aku dan Levi sampai di lantai dua, Levi yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Disana ada ada seorang wanita duduk dengan pongah namun pasrah. Ia sudah tahu akan menjadi target malam ini.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Wanita itu berbicara dengan skeptic, sepertinya Levi kurang senang karena tidak mendapatkan perlawanan.

"Kau tidak melawan nona, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang."

Levi mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari sakunya dan menyuntikkannya pada wanita tadi. Wanita itu menegang dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kecuali bola matanya yang membulat takut. Levi memberikan serum pelumpuh.

"Kau bilang lakukan apa yang kami mau kan? _As your wish my lady."_

Levi mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Membuat goresan melintang di ujung bibir sampai telinga wanita itu, ah Aku ingat namanya Mikasa, Ia adalah salah satu senator. Karirnya luar biasa, namun kejahatannya juga luar biasa, Ia licik dan mengkorupsi banyak uang untuk pengungsi di Afrika.

Levi menyayat pipi Mikasa senti demi senti, perlahan dan sangat rapi. Luka dalam, darah yang keluarpun banyak. Mengalir dari sobekan di pipinya. Wajah cantiknya menjadi mengerikan dengan luka sayat panjang dari bibir sampai ujung telinga. Matanya merah dan mengeluarkan air mata membuat cairan asin itu mengenai bekas luka yang menganga. Aku hanya diam menikmati pertunjukkan.

"Kau cantik." Levi mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya yang lain. Ia memasukkan benang pada jarum yang berkarat, dengan hati-hati mulai menusukkan jarum tumpul ke pipi mikasa, Levi menjahitnya perlahan, sangat perlahan, Aku bisa mendengar suara benang yang Levi tarik melalui daging pipi mikasa. Satu, dua, tiga jahitan dan seterusnya jahitannya banyak, menyilang dan tak beraturan.

"Ah, benangnya masih banyak." Levi melanjutkan acara jahit menjahitnya, kali ini Levi menjahit semua kulit permukaan wajah mikasa sampai tak bersisa. Levi jahit satu persatu, memasukkan jarum tumpul berkali-kali, mikasa belum mati, itu poinnya. Seluruh wajah mikasa penuh dengan jahitan vertical dan horizontal kakinya bergerak, serum pelumpuhnya sudah habis.

"Membosankan." Levi menarik katana yang masih tersarung. Ia membuat huruf X tepat pada jantung Mikasa berada dan menusuknya sekaligus. Darah muncrat ke celana Levi, sepertinya wajahnya pun kena. Tak sampai disitu, Levi menggerakkan katananya dengan menggerakkannya seperti sedang memasak sup. Aku bisa mendengar suara daging dan organ dalam yang terkoyak. Mikas tak bergerak, Ia .mati ditangan Levi.

"Target berikutnya." Levi membalikkan wajah datarnya kepadaku, noda darah mampir di mukanya. Ia membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan lalu melewatiku menuju target berikutnya.

08.30 P.M

Levi menghabiskan dua jam bersenang-senag bersama Mikasa dan kami masih punya empat target lagi. Beberapa orang bersenjata masuk ke rumah Mikasa setelah Kami keluar, Mereka pasti perampok.

Levi menunjuk rumah seberang rumah Mikasa.

"Erwin Smith dan Karen Smith, pasangan ilmuan. Mereka menjual vaksin flu burung, tapi sebenarnya mereka juga yang membuat virus itu. Kita harus membunuhnya dengan cepat." Levi berkata ragu.

"Di depan anak-anak mereka."

Aku mengerti sekarang.

.

Kami masuk dengan cara yang sama seperti masuk ke rumah Mikasa. Kami menemukkan Erwin, Istri beserta ketiga anaknya di ruang bawah tanah rumah. Levi tidak repot-repot membwanya ke atas, sepertinya Ia sedang tidak ingin bersenag-senang. Levi memerintahkanku memasangkan beberapa bom di badan Erwin dan Istrinya dengan cepat, disaksikan oleh tiga anak mereka. Mereka semua menangis, namun tertahan karena Aku dan Levi sudah menutup mereka dengan lakban berlapis-lapis. Kali ini Levi sedikit terburu-buru. Ia menekan pelatuk dan-

DUAR

Tubuh pasangan suami istri tersebut koyak dengan organ dalam yang terburai. Konsentrasi ledakkannya Aku buat hanya untuk membuat badan koyak. Darah dan daging Erwin dan Karen memenuhi lantai dan juga menutupi wajah anak-anak mereka. Aku tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajah Levi. Levi tersenyum dan mengatakan "Kerja bagus, Eren." Sambil menepuk pundakku.

.

Sisanya adalah tiga target, kami menyelasaikannya dengan cepat. Ada seorang pria tua plontos bernama Pixis, Ia merupakan veteran perang sekaligus penjual senjata illegal. Disampingnya ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seusiaku bernama Armin Arlett, Ia pria cerdas dengan rambut pirang. Lulus program double degree di Oxford tapi menjadi pengedar video porno paling aktif di media social, Ia mendapatkan keuntungan jutaan dollar dalam sebulan. Kecerdasannya sia-sia. Terakhir ada seorang politikus dari partai liberal bernama Jean. Ia sangat berpengaruh di parlemen, namun Ia memiliki pabrik minuman keras illegal dan pabrik obat-obatan terlarang di sebelah barat Chicago. Kami menjajarkannya di tengah jangan Walket Street dengan tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulut dilakban. Agak sulit menangkap mereka karena mereka menyewa beberapa orang terlatih untuk melindungi mereka. Tapi semuanya belatung, kalah tangkas dari kami.

Levi memasangkan banyak bom disekeliling mereka. Sebelumnya levi sudah mencabik-cabik mereka dengan _cutter_ besarnya, tak sampai koyak, namun tubuh mereka remuk. Aku sempat mendengar suara patahan-patahan tulang ketika Levi sedang bermain-main dengan mereka.

Pemasangan bom sudah selesai. Levi tersenyum puas, Aku bahagia Ia bisa tersenyum. Sepuluh menit lagi tepat tengah malam. Aku membonceng Levi menjauh sampai radius jarak aman. Levi memegang pelatuk bom yang dipasangkan pada tiga orang tadi. Aku menggengam tangannya yang memegang pelatuk dan mulai berhitung,

Satu

Dua

Tiga

DUAR

Levi tersenyum dan Aku tahu mereka tiga sudah mati.

"Eren." Ia memanggilku lembut.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur?" tanyanya..

"Apa?"

"kau bilang ingin pergi ke Hawaikan, seminggu lagi kita terbang kesana."

Aku tersenyum, begitu pun levi. Besok sepertinya Aku dan Levi akan seharian tidur dan mematikan televisi sampai seminggu ke depan, setelahnya berlibur ke Hawai. Lagipula, masih ada enam jam kejahatan dilegalkan, merampok beberpa brangkas bank tidak terlalu buruk sepertiny.

 **END**

A/N

Saya ngetik masih dalam konsisi tidak lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Ini ff pertama di genre ini oTL ini masih banyak kekurangan dan endingnya maksa. Karakter-karakter yang saya bunuh disni hanya tuntutan peran. Stuck di judul akhirnya saya ambil judul yang sama seperti prompt yang diambil. Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan, silakan koreksi tanpa sungkan.

Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
